


We're Here Tonight

by Lov3the3vil



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-15
Updated: 2009-12-15
Packaged: 2017-10-04 10:57:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lov3the3vil/pseuds/Lov3the3vil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They found themselves in the park, despite the decidedly cold weather. Both were bundled up in fairly heavy jackets and they stumbled slightly on the fresh white snow covering the hill... Fluffy oneshot. Enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We're Here Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: Nickelback owns the song. Butch Hartman owns the characters. I own the piece of work you're about to read. And the friend this is dedicated to owns my free will…I want it back.

We're Here Tonight

They found themselves in the park, despite the decidedly cold weather. Both were bundled up in fairly heavy jackets and they stumbled slightly on the fresh white snow covering the hill.

_From underneath the trees, we watch the sky  
Confusing stars for satellites_

They sat in the snow, disregarding how the cold melted snow soaked quickly through the seat of their jeans. She leaned against him and smiled as he pointed out the constellations in the night sky. It was more his warmth, the sound of his voice, the fact that she was here with him and no one else, that she didn't mind sitting here in the middle of the winter in 20-something degree weather.

_I never dreamed that you'd be mine  
But here we are, we're here tonight  
Singing Amen, I'm alive  
Singing Amen, I'm alive_

He paused in pointing out the constellations in order to look at her and admire the way she looked with the moon reflecting in her captivating purple eyes and the almost heavenly shine of her hair. It just made him want to…

_If everyone cared and nobody cried  
If everyone loved and nobody died_

She smiled softly as he leaned forward towards her and she closed her eyes in response to the action, leaning slightly towards him to quicken the process.

_If everyone shared and swallowed their pride  
We'd see the day where nobody died_

The bright lights of a car rolling up the hill and shining into their eyes interrupted them. The interruption elicited a sigh of disappointment from Sam and a growl of irritation from Danny.

There was a shout of greeting from the driver and the door swung open, revealing Tucker in a yellow down jacket that made him vaguely resemble the Michelin man. He walked towards the couple and laughed at Danny's irritated face. His teasing inquiry went without answer as he handed Danny a small silver box and Sam a small gold one.

_And I'm singing  
Amen I, I'm alive  
Amen I, I'm alive_

Sam thanked him and Tucker turned to Danny who smiled in thanks and then pushed him off the hill. He laughed as Tucker became a tumbling ball of yellow in the freshly fallen snow and left a trail of crushed snow in his wake.

Sam couldn't help but giggle at Tucker's impromptu flight; of course she thought he deserved it. He'd interrupted her kiss with Danny, if he wasn't their best friend she'd think there would need to be more pain inflicted, but since he _was_ their best friend…he simply got off easy. She absently kicked a few rocks down the hill after him, she wasn't quite sure where they'd come from, but they were convenient if nothing else.

She turned to Danny and he grinned widely at her before moving towards Tucker's car and making sure he'd put it in park before giving them their presents. Once Danny was sure the car wouldn't roll down the hill and crash or anything, he slid himself onto the car's hood and patted the space next to him. She filled it a few moments later.

_And in the air the fireflies  
Our only light in paradise_

Sam stared at the city laid out before them, the street lights and light from the houses lining those streets shining bright like stars on the ground. While she was captivated by the view, Danny took the time to peek into his box. The attempt was silent considering Tucker hadn't gotten around to actually wrapping them.

_We'll show the world they were wrong  
And teach them all to sing along_

Danny peeked at the contents, blinked, closed it, and opened it again. He sat up straight and closed the box again. He was imagining it, wasn't he? He opened the box one last time... Nope, still there. Danny broke out into a grin and shook his head.

_Singing Amen I'm alive_

That sly…Tucker had placed two rings into the small box, both silver bands that looked like rings of rope. Danny opened the top further and read the note on the inside of the top, explaining the purpose of the rings. It was written in Tucker's sloppy script, writing that was incomprehensible to anyone who hadn't known the techno-geek for half as long as Danny had.

_Singing Amen I'm alive_

It told Danny that the rings were "promise rings", but that was about it. The message was short and to the point, blunt, just like Tucker: "These are Promise Rings. Give one to Sam, promise to make her happy."

_If everyone care and nobody cried  
If everyone loved and nobody died  
If everyone shared and swallowed their pride_

And Danny did just that; he reached for Sam's hand as she stared out over the city and placed one of the gold bands around her middle finger on her left hand. He looked her in the eye and told her he would do his best to make her happy for as long as he lived and would do all that he could to keep her safe. To seal the promise, he placed the other ring on his middle finger on his left hand smiled.

_We'd see the day when nobody died  
If everyone cared and nobody cried  
If everyone loved and nobody lied_

Sam smirked as Danny remarked that he guessed she was his forever now. She simply opened her golden box and raised the contents above his head.

_If everyone shared and swallowed their pride  
We'd see the day when nobody died_

Looking up, Danny noticed it was nothing more than a sprig of mistletoe and was about to question it when it clicked in his head and he grinned. The grin only lasted a few moments as he frowned, looking out towards where Tucker now lay in the snow. Either he was napping, which was highly unlikely in this cold, or stargazing. Either way Danny now felt slightly guilty for pushing Tucker down the hill.

Regardless he couldn't undo the past, he wasn't Clockwork after all, instead he'd settle for apologizing later on. After he made good use of that mistletoe of course.

_And as we lie beneath the stars  
We realize how small we are_

Sam's lips were soft against his, and tasted vaguely of the hot chocolate she'd had earlier in the evening.

_If they could love like you and me_

His lips were slightly rough because he had refused to use chapstick earlier in the season and his lips were now chapped, but they felt nice, almost sensual, against her own soft lips.

_Imagine what the world could be_

The kiss started out soft and hesitant, but slowly became more passionate as they both gathered their courage. Slowly, gently, he pushed on her shoulder and she leaned back, resting her back on the cool windshield of the car.

_If everyone cared and nobody cried  
If everyone loved and nobody lied  
If everyone shared and swallowed their pride  
We'd see the day when nobody died_

It was another minute before they broke the kiss, both gasping for air, but unable to keep the smiles off their faces. He sat up and allowed her to do the same, their faces were both flushed and the mistletoe had fallen to the ground when Sam let it go in favor of running her hands through his hair.

_We'd see the day, we'd see the day  
When nobody died_

Danny puffed out a breath, watching his homemade fog float away in the wind. He looked at Sam and smiled as he leaned over again, but this time he simply spoke in her ear. The mix of loving words and his warm breath brushing over her ear lobe sending a pleasant shiver down her spine.

Her cheeks turned a darker shade of red and Danny kissed her, he couldn't resist, she was so damned cute when she was flustered.

_We'd see the day, we'd see the day  
When nobody died_

Sam pouted as Danny laughed at her blushing cheeks, the action only elicited more laughter but she ignored him in favor of running a hand through her hair several times trying to make sure it was at least presentable.

When Danny's laughter had died down to a chuckle he slid off the car's hood and held out a hand to help her off. She smiled at the gesture and tilted her head as he picked something up off the ground. He showed it to her and placed it in her hand with a grin.

_We'd see the day when nobody died_

She was going to hang this piece of mistletoe in her room for as long as she could get away with it. Danny shouted her name from halfway down the hill, breaking her from her thoughts, and she smiled as she followed his trail towards Tucker. It seemed they both owed the young man an apology.

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I honestly don't know if the lyrics fit with the story or not, but it doesn't matter much. **Happy Holidays!**
> 
> Reviews welcome. Flames will be used to light my fireplace.
> 
> -Lov3the3vil


End file.
